Up against the wall
by GrimXIchilove
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been friends for years, but with that deep of a friendship comes attraction.


Hey guys, so you might know my other story, yeah…..I've decided that I've already screwed that up so I'm not going to finish it, my writing sucked. But I've decided to do a Naruto one, Hope you like it

*Sigh

Sasuke was sitting in his humid bedroom with nothing to do. He hated when this happened, he could sometimes go for hours like this. He would sit at home bored as fuck, and wouldn't be able to think of anything to do. He needed some sort of inspiration.

After what seemed like hours he finally decided to just watch some T.V. He sat down on his lazboy couch, grabbed the black remote ad started to flip through the directory. He scrolled for what seemed like forever before he finally settled on a random station. Something called The Big Bang Theory was on. He decided to watch it, and if he hated it he would flip the channel.

His first opinion was that it was okay, so he watched a little more, but after about an hour he decided that he wanted to watch something else. It wasn't often that he found something that interested him, so he wasn't surprised when he didn't feel like watching it anymore. He flipped some more and landed on a channel that at the moment was just playing commercials. He got up to grab something to snack on.

When he got to the fridge he didn't really see anything that he liked, so he just grabbed a tomato. Yes, a tomato, he like to snack on 'em, so what. When he got back to the couch he sat down. He indulged in his tasty red fruit but stopped mid-bight when he heard something. He heard what sounded like a moan, and just a moan, a…(ahem)….dirty moan. As in a, oh God fuck my brains out moan. He pulled the snack away from his face and hesitantly glanced at the T.V. His suspicions where confirmed. There on the screen was a big breasted blonde getting banged doggy style, and apparently loving every bit of it.

Now, you have to understand, Sasuke, being the 15 year old that he was, with all the raging hormones and such, couldn't help but to be aroused at the sight of a sexy as fuck women getting fucked. He could feel his arousal start to make a tent in his sweats. He decided that he didn't feel like jacking off now so he turned the T.V. off and went to get a shower…a very cold shower.

He got into the bathroom, turned on the water, making sure it was of the cold element, and stripped.

There was a window in the bathroom and he got the feeling that he was being watched. He shook the feeling and told himself that he was just being up tight.

He got into the shower and squirted some shampoo into his hand. He scrubbed it into his hair and rinsed it out. When he got done with his daily routine in the shower he got out and walked to his room to get some clean clothes. His brother who happened to be walking by at the time saw Sasuke in just his towel and couldn't help but stare.

Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, and you could tell. They looked almost identical. They both had the same piercing eyes, with the exception of a little bit of red in Itachi's, same jet black silky hair, and same gorgeous body. Itachi wasn't sure why he couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke's lithe form. His eyes couldn't help but to wander lower down Sasuke's body. His eyes came to rest on the Blood red towel, and he automatically wished that that garment wasn't there.

Itachi caught himself in the act and hurriedly walked past Sasuke, trying to look as calm as possible, Uchiha's always had to have a cool demeanor.

Sasuke saw this but thought nothing more of it. He went into his room picked out some black jeans and a red shirt that had a eye on it. He picked up his phone to call his bestfriend, Naruto.

Naruto was rather a complicated person. He was always obnoxious and loud, but he had his soft and caring moments. He had shockingly bright blonde hair. His eyes were a ocean blue that everyone was jealous of. He was energetic, caring, loving, sadistic, perverted, and charming. People wondered how Sasuke could stand him, let alone be in the same room together. But they were great friends, and they got along well. They had been friends since Kindergarten when Sasuke was in line for the slide but got pushed aside by another kid who was too impatient. Naruto saw what happened and came to help Sasuke. He helped him reclaim his place on the slide, and ever since they have been by each other's side through thick and thin. Naruto was to put it simply, a ball of sunshine.

Naruto was popular with girls and had plenty of one night stands. Sasuke tried to talk some sense into him about how irresponsible it was, but Naruto just shrugged him off and told Sasuke that he just needed to get laid. Now, Sasuke wasn't asexual or anything, he just didn't think that sexual relationships were important at 15, so he was still a virgin.

"Hey are you busy?' Sasuke texted Naruto.

"Naw, why?" the boy responded

"Wana hang out?" He asked

"Sure, my place?"

"Sure."

Sasuke put his phone away and got his black converse. He trotted down the stairs and saw Itachi watching T.V.

"Hey, I'm going over to Naruto's, don't bother makig dinner for me."

"Okay, do you know when your going to be back?"

"No, but I'll text you."

"Okay, stay safe"

Sasuke nodded and headed out the door. He got into his black Mustang and speeded towards Naruto's house.

He stopped at a drugstore on the way there to get some snacks and dinner.

As he pulled into the blonde's driveway he saw Naruto sitting on the porch yelling into the phone. Sasuke parked the car and got out. He approached Naruto just as he was hanging up.

"What was that about"

"Some girl I hooked up with last week, she claimed that I gave her an STD, and then she practically blackmailed me and said that she wouldn't tell anyone if I paid her."

"What did you say?"

"Not much, just told her to fuck off and that I didn't care if she told the whole world, I've already slept with everyone and believe me, they'd know if I had an STD, 'cuz they'd have it as well." The blond said as he laughed.

"Dude, you're so disgusting." Sasuke replied and laughed with the blond.

"What, it's not like it isn't true." The blond smiled.

"Still, you could still show a little modesty about it" the raven said.

"Naw, I've fucked too many girls to be modest about it"

They laughed and got up to go inside.

Sooooo, what do you guys think? Review and let me know if I should continue it.


End file.
